Matt 2
by Hal Foply
Summary: Moar sexy steamy chatting on Omegle. a bit of my friends roleplaying skills :


You: Impressed? ;)

Stranger: so how do i know if i was good

You: Didja text? :) Omg, you were great, and fast too XD

Stranger: fast?

You: You type fast aha

Stranger: oh

You: I'm a little slooow

Stranger: lol

Stranger: yaaaaa

You: But hey

You: I write well XD

Stranger: your good

You: Oh thanks x3

Stranger: so if your not fingering

Stranger: then does that mean i dont actualy have to do any thing

You: Weeeel'

Stranger: lol

You: I do like hearing ittt XD

Stranger: hmm

You: We should again sometime XD

You: I like writing~

You: Did you text? :)

Stranger: oh i was ready to go agaub

Stranger: again

You: Mayyyybe XD

You: Text first :3

You: Waaaait

You: Name dear?

You: XD

You: Mine's Haley

You: If you didn

You: 't get that*

Stranger: i text

Stranger: my 8====D is ready for more

Stranger: lol

You: Fiiiiirst

You: name dear

Stranger: got it?

You: What

You: I didn't get a text other then hi XD

Stranger: oh i said matt

You: Ohh okii

You: Thanks XD

Stranger: sooo

Stranger: you ready

You: Hang onn, my friend needs the laptop for a second :) Gimme one sec ;)

You: back!

Stranger: k

Stranger: My cock rubs back and forth against your pussy lips, my cock throbbing. A little precum spurts out, landing on your tummy. The head is at your entrance and I start to go in a bitThe head goes in, you gasping. You seem to hold your breath for a moment, then remember to let it go, as my cock pounds into you, going just a bit. Your pussy wants to tighten but I have to push harder

You: I gasp again, relishing the feel of your wetness inside of me. My hands are on your back and I'm on the bottom.

Stranger: I hold you tightly, my cock squeezed inside of you. I use your already dripping juices to use as lube so I can try to go in further. You stifle a scream, and I slam hard, making you reamer it. Your tits sway against my chest, and my cock pushes further. As it does, you shake, your nails digging into my back. Your nails digging feel good, and I moan with you, thrusting harder and a bit faster now You tell me that it hurts but I ignore it for now, knowing that you enjoy my big, my hard cock slamming into you. You squeal a bit, and I kiss you hard, my cock going deeper and deeper, fucking you you

You: I fight the tightness and breathe out slowly before you slam into me again, the tempo suddenly riding. As the pleasure builds between each of us, I have to fight to catch a breath between each squeal, and I feel both of us fighting climax.

Stranger: You dig your nails in further, your legs now wrapped around me. I keep going, your lovely, hot ass slamming against my balls. I kiss your cheek and neck. I ruin and abuse your pussy with my massive cock your eyes are tight shut

You: Suddenly, I feel the temperature rising between us and I stifle a loud scream as I finish. But you keep going, and you feel as if you're about to burst from the pleasure of my tight virgin lips. I can no longer fight the screams and I scream with each thrust, and as I'm nearing a second climax without recovery, you finish.

You: Our juices mix and we sit there, us each panting.

You: I can feel how hard you still are, your cock pulsating, still in me. I'm too sore to push you off me and the pulsing sends vibrations of intense pleasure up my spine. I moan, my voice soft.

Stranger: mmm ya you like me abusing that tight young virgin pussy with my long fat cock?

You: I push you back long enough to pant, "Oh yes, you're a bad boy aren't you?" I lay back again, "Your slut likes this." I smile.

Stranger: mmm ya more like that

You: I push you up again, and slide you out of me. I feel our juices run down my back and as I let you lay back on top of me the covers under us squelch with the juices.

You: Though I don't mind, and I whisper into your ear, "You're dick's big enough to ride all night." I laugh and lay back, sore from the pounding but my brain still bubbling with pleasure.

Stranger: oohhh yes i love that

Stranger: i love when girls talk about my cock

You: "I bet you do." I laugh, tossing aside my sweaty hair.

Stranger: mmm more

You: I sigh and close my eyes, a smile still stretching across my face. "That's right, I'm your bitch. Your cock's so big that it hurts my pussy. But I'm still your slut, just fuck me whenever you want."

Stranger: aaaahhhh fffuuuccckkk yaaa

You: "Umhumm." I grunt, tired.

Stranger: My balls ache with them slamming more and more against you. You start to cry, tears streaming steadily down your face. I keep going, faster now, your tits flying in the air. It hurts us both. It feels so good

Stranger: I turn you over on your tummy, your ass up in the air. I slap your ass down and slam right into you again. You muffle a yelp but scream again as my cock slams into you, drilling you as far as I was before. I pull on your hair as leverage

You: I gasp as we start again, arching my pack as the pleasure builds . I lick your neck, lasting the salty tang of your sweat. You flip me over and I squeal as you slap me. You bounce up, then slam down, and I feel a vessel pop inside of me. Pain buds from my nethers, but intense pleasure overrules it as I start to cry. You pull my hair, and I try to cry out, "That hurts!" But my plea is drowned in a scream of pleasure. I spread my legs further, feeling you penetrate deeper, and you are first to finish. Your spurts of semen, combined with your throbbing dick, cause me so finish a second later. I feel our wetness stream down my legs and I push you off, still crying but smiling from the pleasure.

You: (ooooh god

You: (I gotta go to bed dear

Stranger: awww man

Stranger: im soo close to cumming

You: I'm

You: not*

You: vXDD

You: But yummm...;)

Stranger: mmm

Stranger: you want to finish me off

You: Hooooow

You: YUS!

You: Buut how

Stranger: throw your dirtyest stuff at me

Stranger: use my cock to fuck your self describe it

Stranger: and suck my dick

You: Onnnne post XD

Stranger: lol

You: I roll on top of you, then slide down. I can tell you want more, as your cock is hard as diamond. I slide my tongue roughly over it, not even flinching as your precum wettens my cheek. I lean down and pick up one one your balls in my mouth, sucking it for a second before allowing it to slap wetly back against your leg. I slide my mouth over your hard head and head you moan with pleasure. I tug at your skin with my teeth, careful not to hurt too bad, then open my mouth and putting you in my warm mouth. I stroke you with my tounge then begin pumping, sucking hard and allowing your dick to slam the back of your throat, deeper then you were able to get in my vagina. You finish faster them you would have liked, you the one screaming with pleasure as you release white seed down my throat. I lean back with a tired smile,

You: Kk

You: Sleeping tiiiime

Stranger: thank you

You: So we good? ;0

You: ;)*

Stranger: yep

Stranger: talk to you later

You: kk, sweet dreams 3

You: Byee

Stranger: bye 


End file.
